In today's society, end users regularly utilize smartphones, tablets, laptops, computing devices, and other technologies to consume and interact with content, perform work, and perform a variety of other tasks and functions. As the number of end users and the amount of content consumption has increased in recent years, an ever-growing number of businesses have employed the use of content delivery networks so as to ensure that end users may take advantage of the high performance and high content availability that content delivery networks provide. Content delivery networks are often utilized to not only provide video content, audio content, and image content, but are also utilized to provide other types of downloadable objects, software applications, streaming media, and social media support.
While current content delivery network technologies provide many advantages to end users and businesses, such content delivery network technologies still utilize substantial network resources and include certain inefficiencies. For example, while unicast delivery methods are effective in ensuring that content is sent to each network destination identified by a unique address that requests content, unicast delivery methods often utilize substantial network resources because resources are dedicated by the network to each destination requesting the content. Additionally, while multicast and broadcast delivery methods are more efficient than unicast delivery methods, multicast and broadcast delivery methods often do not provide content that is tailored to each individual destination. Furthermore, switching between various types of content delivery methods and/or networks often disrupts an end user's content delivery experience and may require intervention by the end user. Moreover, end users often utilize applications and devices that may not utilize the same protocols or communications methods, and, as a result, may further tax the resources of content delivery networks.